Touch Me, Dude
by tobenuna
Summary: Hanya kisah "panas" antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun
1. chapter 1

Touch Me, Dude

main cast:

Chanbaek

warning:

this content is boyxboy, bxb, yaoi, boys love

homophobic? nagajuseyo.

"b-baek.. Apa yg kau lakukan?"-chanyeol

"aku tidak melakukan apa apa, Chanyeol lie. aku hanya berbaring di 'ranjang kita' "-baekhyun

*

*

"Chanyeol lie. pintu kamar tidak aku kunci."-baekhyun


	2. 1

Touch me, dude.

Main Cast:

Chanbaek.

warning: this content rated M and boyxboy, boyslove, yaoi. homophobic? nagajuseyo.

karya ini murni dari pemikiran Chi, bila ada kesamaan karakter, tempat dan alur cerita itu diluar ekspektasi Chi dan Chi tidak melakukan plagiat dari ff mana pun. please sarannya ya agar bisa memperbaiki alur ataupun cerita nantinya. dan please dont bash.

*

*

Terlihat seorang namja mungil sedang kesal karena seseorang sedang mengacuhkan dirinya. Byun Baekhyun, itulah nama namja mungil itu. Baekhyun sangat kesal dengan pria bertubuh tinggi dengan telinga peri yg sedang mengacuhkan dirinya entah sudah berapa lama ia diacuhkan.

"Yaak dasar Park Yoda bodoh. Ini benar benar sudah keterlaluan. Aku akan mengeluarkan jurus andalanku" Ucap Baekhyun dengan seringai dibibirnya. Ia pun segera pergi menuju kamarnya bersama chanyeol dan melepaskan semua pakaiannya dan hanya menggunakan bathrobe dan celana dalam. Ia masuk kedalam selimut untuk menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang terbuka tadi dan menelfon nomor telpon asisten chanyeol.

"Annyeonghaseo Tuan Kim. Tolong beritahu Park Sajangnim untuk menerima dan membalas pesan yang ku kirim padanya." Ucap baekhyun. Sedangkan yang menerima telfon sudah tahu betul bahwa yang menelfon itu Baekhyun karena mereka sudah berteman cukup lama. Jongin, atau Kim Jongin nama lengkapnya. Ia sudah bersahabat dengan chanyeol sejak dibangku kuliah dan disinilah ia sekarang, menjadi asisten Chanyeol karena Baekhyun akan sangat cemburu jika asisten Chanyeol adalah seorang wanita atau pun lelaki yg berstatus uke. Lucu sekali bukan?

"Baiklah baek. Aku akan menyuruh chanyeol membalas pesan mu." Jawab jongin. Baekhyun yang masih kesal dengan chanyeol pun langsung mematikan panggilan telfonnya dengan jongin. "Entah hal gila apa lagi yang dilakukan oleh dua orang manusia itu." Batin Jongin. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa dikatakan pasangan aneh karena mereka sering melakukan hal yang memang dilakukan oleh pasangan lainnya dibelahan dunia manapun, tapi baekhyun hanya melakukannya dengan chanyeol dan begitupun sebaliknya.

Jongin mengetuk pintu ruang kerja chanyeol.

Tok tok tok

"Masuk" ucap chanyeol. Jongin pun langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan chanyeol.

"Park sajangnim, anda mendapat pesan dari baekhyun-ssi agar membalas pesan dan menghubungi baekhyun-ssi." Chanyeol yg mendengar ucapan jongin pun langsung memeriksa ponselnya dan terdapat pulusan pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab dari baekhyun.

 _"Hei park yoda, balas pesan ku"_

 _"Hei, jangan acuhkan aku, park."_

 _"Yaaaaaaak. Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat panggilan kuㅠ.ㅠ"_

 _"Kau jahat chanyeollie."_

 _"Aku benci kau"_

Begitu lah pesan yang ia terima. Chanyeol pun menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi empuknya.

"Baiklah aku akan menghubunginya nanti. Dan kau bisa kembali bekerja, Kim."

Jongin pun langsung menutup pintu dan menjauh dari ruangan chanyeol.

*

baekhyun pov

Ting

Aku langsung melihat ponsel ku dan terdapat satu pesan dari chanyeol. Aku pun menyeringai karena mengingat rencana yg sudah ku rencanakan.

 _From: chanyeollie_

 _Ada apa baek? Aku tadi sedang mengurus beberapa berkas? Apa kau sudah makan siang?_

Aku lansung bersiap siap. Aku merenggangkan sedikit ikatan bathrobe yg ku kenakan hingga bahu ku terekspos. Aku acak rambut blonde ku agar terkesan sexy, membenarkan posisi kaca mata bulat ku sambil berpose se-sexy mungkin. Hingga semua rencana 'mari membuat chanyeol pulang cepat' aku memposisikan diri bersandar di bedhead dan mulai melalukan video call dengan chanyeol.

baekhyun pov end

*

Chanyeol melihat ponselnya yg bergetar dan melihat nama baekhyun sedang menelfonnya. Ia langsung menggeser tombol hijau.

"Anyyeong chanyeollie." Ucap baekhyun dengan suara imutnya.

 _"Shit"_ batin chanyeol.

 _"B-baek. Apa yg kau lakukan?"_ Tanyanya.

"Hmm aniya. Aku sedang tidur di 'ranjang kita' chanyeollie." Baekhyun mulai melakukan aksinya. Ia mulai meng-poutkan bibirnya. Memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya. Jangan lupa, ia mengeluarkan ekspresi polos andalannya seolah olah ia sedang bercermin di depan kamera ponselnya.

 _"b-baek.. kenapa kamu berpenampilan seperti itu?"_ tetapi ia tidak menjawab ucapan Chanyeol. ia tetap mengeluarkan pose pose menggoda Chanyeol dan tidak mendengarkan ucapannya. ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, lalu meng-poutkan bibirnya dan dengan sengaja bergerak agar membuat bathrobe yg ia kenakan merosot agar memperlihatkan bahunya. baekhyun menyeringai tipis _"mati kau Chan."_ batinnya. Chanyeol masih saja berbicara, tetapi baekhyun masih saja tidak mau mendengarkannya.

"Chanyeollie? aku menyuruh semua maid pulang cepat. dan aku tidak mengunci pintu." smirknya dalam hati.

 _"shit kau little sexy byun."_ umpat chayeol.

 _TUT_

lalu baekhyun langsung mematikan panggilan videonya dengan Chanyeol.

"HAHAHAHHA. Chanyeol pasti terangsang dan langsung menuju ke rumah sekarang."

Chanyeol tampak terburu buru keluar dari ruang kerjanya. dengan bagian celana yang sudah menonjol. sepertinya rencana si _little sexy byun_ berhasil. Ia langsung melepas jas yg ia kenakan. Chanyeol merasa sangat panas hanya karena kata kata Baekhyun yg ia dengar.

"Sekertaris Kim. tolong pimpin meeting kita dengan client hari ini. saya ada urusan yang benar benar penting."

Jongin yg mendengar hal itu sudah tau hal penting apa yang akan bos nya itu lakukan dan hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"jika yang kau maksud urusan penting itu dengan suamimu yg kecil itu, sepertinya aku tau bahwa kau tidak akan kembali nanti." Jawab Jongin. Chanyeol langsung berlalu begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Jongin tadi.

"Yaaak!! Dasar pasangan aneh."

*

Baekhyun sesekali memeriksa jam yang ada di ponselnya dan semakin kesal karena Chanyeol belum tiba juga.

"ughh kenapa Chanyeol belum sampai juga. Sepertinya aku harus melakukan plan B." ucap Baekhyun sambil menyeringai. Ia pun langsung pindah ke ruang tamu rumah mereka dan duduk bersandar di atas sofa merah empuk. ia langsung memulai panggilan video dengan Chanyeol lagi.

"Annyeong Chanyeollie. kenapa kau lama sekali?" ucap Baekhyun sambil meng-poutkan bibirnya.

 _"Aku sedang di jalan, Baek. Sebentar lagi akan sampai."_

"Cepat lah Chanyeollie. Aku sudah tidak tahan.." Baekhyun mengubah panggilan video nya menjadi kamera belakang dan mulai melepas ikatan Bathrobe nya dan mempelihatkan paha mulusnya yg terekspos dan mengelus pahanya sensual.

"ahhh chanyeolliehh." Baekhyun menekuk kedua kakinya dan semakin memperlihatkan bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan, touch me dude. ahhhh." ucapnya sambil memainkan junior kecilnya. Dan hal itu benar benar membuat Junior milik Park Chanyeol semakin ereksi.

 _"Shittt. aku sedang menyetir, Baby. Aku akan segera sampai."_ Chanyeol langsung mematikan panggilan videonya dengan Baekhyun dan langsung mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat seperti orang yg kesetanan. Baekhyun masih saja memainkan junior kecilnya.

"Ahhh padahal aku hanya ingin menggodanya tapi kenapa sekarang aku yang tergoda juga. aahhhh." Baekhyun mengocok junior kecilnya sambil membayangkan bahwa Chanyeol lah yg memainkan juniornya.

 _Brak_

Chanyeol langsung membuka pintu rumahnya dengan kasar, ia melihat kesekeliling rumahnya dan benar bahwa baekhyun sudah menyuruh seluruh maid untuk pulang.

"ahhhhh chanyeolliehhh.. more ahhh." Desahan baekhyun terdengar cukup kencang karena keadaan rumah yang sepi. Chanyeol langsung mengikuti arah suara Baekhyun. Ia melihat Baekhyun yg sedang terbaring di sofa sambil memainkan penis kecilnya dan puting merahnya. Chanyeol semakin mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan berdiri di dekatnya. Ia melonggarkan dasinya.

"Hei, Baby." ucap Chanyeol sambil mengelus pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sayu menggodanya.

"d..daddy..." Baekhyun berusaha untuk mendudukan dirinya tapi ternyata badannya terlalu lemas karena gairah yang masih belum tersalurkan. Chanyeol yg melihat pun langsung menahan tubuh Baekhyun.

"sstttt. tenang saja baby. daddy akan membantu mu." Chanyeol pun langsung melumat bibir sexy baekhyun.

"mmpthh..." baekhyun yang mendapat ciuman langsung dari bibir sexy chanyeol juga ikut melumat. bibir kedua namja tersebut saling melumat.

"aamphh cppkkhh" desahnya. Baekhyun mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Tangan chanyeol tak tinggal diam. ia genggam penis mungil baekhyun yang sudah ereksi, ia urut dan ia kocok penis mungil itu membuat wajah baekhyun semakin memerah karena kenikmatan yang ia rasakan.

"eunghhh. aahhhh." Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan Chanyeol langsung memasukan lidahnya. lidah chanyeol ia biarkan memenuhi bagian mulut baekhyun dan lidah mereka saling bertautan. Baekhyun berusaha untuk melawan serangan lidah chanyeol. mereka menggerakkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri mencoba saling mendominasi mulut lawannya. tangan baekhyun tidak tinggal diam, ia buka tiap kancing kemeja chanyeol dan mengelus abs sexy milik suaminya itu. lututnya dia sengaja tekuk dan menggesekkan lututnya dengan kejantanan chanyeol yang benar benar sudah siap untuk masuk ke dalam lubang baekhyun.

"sshhh." desis chanyeol. ia buka paksa bathrobe yg baekhyun kenakan dan membuangnya kesembarang arah. jadilah baekhyun yang bertelanjang bulat di depan chanyeol. baekhyun pun tak tinggal diam, ia buka seluruh pakaian yang chanyeol gunakan dan membuang kesemuanya kesembarang arah, sudah tidak ada lagi sehelai benang pun yg melekat didalam tubuh mereka.

"bersiap lah baek." ucap chanyeol. ia mengambil lube yang sudah ia bawa sedari tadi. kalian tau darimana lube itu? chanyeol menaruh lube di dashboard mobilnya karena kalian tau sendiri bahwa kedua pasangan itu adalah pasangan aneh dan juga mesum. mereka tak segan segan melakukannya dimobil. chanyeol mengoleskan cairan lubenya di seluruh bagian penisnya, baekhyun yg melihat hal itu pun langsung membuka pahanya lebar lebar untuk menyambut penis besar berurat milik chanyeol yang membuat baekhyun kecanduan.

"sshhhh aakhh pelan pelan chann ahh..." chanyeol mulai memasukan penisnya kedalam hole baekhyun secara perlahan dan...

jleeebbb.

chanyeol langsung memasukan seluruh penisnya kedalam hole baekhyun dengan sekali hentakan.

"sakit bodoh." umpat baekhyun.

"mianhaeyo baek. aku sudah tak tahan."

baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang chanyeol dan chanyeol pun menggendong baekhyun seperti koala, dan hal itu membuat penis chanyeol bergerak keluar masuk. jika kalian bertanya bagaimana posisi bercinta mereka? mereka melakukannya sambil jalan menuju kamar mereka.

"sshhhh chan ahhhh.." desah baekhyun saat penis chanyeol menyentuh prostatnya.

"lebih cepat chan ahhh." Chanyeol pun mempercepat jalannya dan mempercepat pula genjotan di dalam hole baekhyun. sesampainya di kamar, mereka langsung membaringkan tubuh mereka diatas ranjang besar milik mereka. dan chanyeol masih terus saja menghujam hole baekhyun dengan cepat dan hujan keras.

"say my name, baby boy." ucap chanyeol sampil menyusu pada putih tegang merah muda milik baekhyun. ia jilat bagian sisi dari putih baekhyun dan sesekali menggesekkan giginya dengan puting baekhyun.

"akhhh moreehh dadd aahhh.. fu*k me more aahhh dadd." ucap baekhyun sambil meremas rambut chanyeol dan membuat kepala chanyeol semakin dalam menyusu padanya. tangan chanyeol yg lain tetap memainkan penis mungil milik baekhyun agar membuat libido baekhyun semakin berasa di puncak. wajah baekhyun tampak merah dengan tatapan sayu yang membuat diri seorang fu*k chanyeol semakin ingin membobol lubangnya.

"aakkhhh chan hhhh. sebentar lagi aakhhh.." baekhyun pun ikut bergerak berlawanan arah dengan tempo yg cepat pula. sepertinya ia akan klimaks sebentar lagi. chanyeol yg mendengar pun semakin mempercepat kocokan penis baekhyun digenggamannya.

"keluarkan lah, baby.."

crot

crot

crot

"aahhhhh..." badan baekhyun melemas pasca klimaks pertamanya. genjotan chanyeol pun mulai pelan tetapi tetap tidak berhenti. muncul seringai di wajahnya.

"aku bahkan belum keluar, sayang." ucap chanyeol sambil menjilati jari tangannya yang terkena muncratan sperma baekhyun. baekhyun membuka matanya dan melihat chanyeol sedang menjilati spermanya yg ada di jari chanyeol. wajahnya pun memerah karena malu tetapi beberapa detik kemudian muncul seringai di wajahnya. ia raih tangan chanyeol dan langsung memasukkan jari chanyeol kedalam mulutnya, ia jilat dan ia mainkan liukan lidahnya sambil membayangkan bahwa yang sedang ia emut adalah penis besar chanyeol.

"ohh shit. kau benar benar tidak akan ku biarkan bisa berjalan besok, babe." umpat chanyeol.

*

*

*

*

*

*

*

next or end?

duh ini pertama kali bikin ff dan langsung bikin ff yang chanbaeknya naena. maap kalo kurang hot karena masih pemula dan masih belom jago hehehe. maap juga kalo masih banyak typo jadi ngebuat kurang paham sama alurnya gimana:')

makasih yang udah mau mampir, review pas bagian prolog dan yg ngefave. terima kasih banyak yaaa:')


End file.
